


Aurora

by Dayun



Series: K-Popcorn in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Taemin eyes him with a disgusted expression as Minho sighs longingly again."Aren't gryffindors supposed to be brave?""Yeah, what of it?", the taller answeres, eyes still cast on a certain hufflepuff across the hall."Then why don't you just confess to him?"When Minho finally turns to him it's with a disbelieving expression like Taemin had grown a second head.





	1. Chocolate bar sorting

**Author's Note:**

> There might not be a specific order and there will prob be timeskips, so pls don't be confused when they're suddenly older or younger  
> Stories and graphics bc me

 

 

They have been standing around for at least two hours now. His parents had told him that it was going to be fun but the only thing he's feeling right now is how much his feet hurt from all the standing. Why can't the sorting hat hurry up a bit more? Is that too much to ask?

Minho looked over all the other first years waiting to be sorted into their respective house. They must be at least a hundred people, some of them he recognizes from the train ride and the train station. At the Hufflepuff table he sees Jinki and Junmyeon whom he befriended on the train ride, since they all sat in the same compartment, they were both already sorted before him.

Wouldn't it have been wiser to get two sorting hats for this mass of people? At this rate it would take hours before he could sit down and eat something.

Thinking about food and sitting around, when he looks over to the tables with the older and already sorted students he can see some eyeing the empty plates impatiently and he totally understands them. He wonders if there will be a lot of food. Well there must be if they want to feed all the teenagers here. And he himself is still a growing boy, if he wants to get even taller (than he already is) then he needs to eat a lot.

 

Thinking about food, his stomach just has to give a small rumble and the throbing in his feet and knees just reminds him more of his current demise. Looking back to the sorting hat, he can see a girl, Amber-something if he remembers correctly, arguing with the sorting hat. If the damned hat keeps going at this rate, they won't be finished until tomorrow morning. Wouldn't it have been smarter to at least let them all sit down on the benches??? Up front Amber is still discussing with the sorting hat, talking about how she dared it to pull 'another Harry Potter move'.

 

He is hungry and a hungry Minho isn't a happy Minho. The first thing he is going to do when it's his turn with the sorting hat would be teling that damned thing ho-

A small tap on his shoulder interrupts his dark thoughts. When he looks over to see who it is he comes face to face with a slightly shorter boy looking up to him. He has warm brown eyes that are looking expectantly at him and Minho is so absorbed in the chocolate orbes that he misses what the boy said to him.

 

"E-excuse me, can you repeat that?", he asks, feeling slightly embarressed of himself. The boy just gives him a small patient smile and takes his hand. Minho momentarily forgets his throbbing feet and empty stomach, all his senses honed onto the smaller teen.

He feels something softly pressed into his palm and when he looks down, he can see that he is now holding a small chocolate bar. Minho looks back up to see the other still smiling at him.

 

"You seem a bit tired and I think I heared your stomach rumble a bit", the boy explains with a soft voice. Minho doesn't want to exaggerate but he thinks he could listen to that voice talk for hours. Luckily the other squeezes his hand once before letting it go and continuing to talk.

 

"I think it won't take long anymore, just stay patient for a bit longer".

 

Minho's brain still seems to not be working completely so he needs some seconds to grasp his thoughts. At least his brain is functioning enough to stutter out a lame thank you.

When he is just coherent enough to actually ask the other for his name, a loud "Kim Jonghyun!" is called from the front. The boy turns to him again and gives him a small wave before making his way trough the crowd to the front.

 

Minho watches with rapt attention as the boy- Jonghyun sits down on the stool with the sorting hat.

 

The hat asks if Jonghyun is intersted to be a Gryffindor and Jonghyun just smiles and tells it that he trusts the hat to make the right decision for him. The sorting hat chuckles before it finally shouts loudly.

 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

Jonghyun carefully places the sorting hat back down and gives it a dazzling smile before he excitedly makes his way over to the Hufflepuff table, which is clapping and whooping wildly.

 

With a small dopey smile of his own, Minho feels all his previous bad thoughts about the sorting hat vanishing as he watches Jonghyun sit down next to Jinki. He greets him and Junmyeon who in turn give him proud pats on the back and immediatly include him in their conversation, seemingly already knowing each other. Minho silently notes to ask Jinki about Jonghyun later. He carefully unwraps the chocolate bar and takes a big bite, savouring the sweet taste.

 

* * *

 

And true to Jonghyun's words, it's soon his turn already. He checks out of the corner of his eyes if Jonghyun is watching him and proudly sees, that he indeed is looking at him.

 

Minho nervously sits down on the chair and puts the sorting hat on his head. Not even a second after he put it on the hat loudly declares his decision.

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

As he puts the hat back and trots his way over to the cheering Gryffindor table he disappointingly notes that it's the farthest away from the Hufflepuff table.

Before he has always been hoping to be put into Gryffindor like his father and brother had been. But now, that he looks over to see Jonghyun still chatting happily with Junmyeon and Jinki, he can't help but to feel slightly disappointed and his dark thoughts about the damned hat return.

His spirit is slightly lifted when he sees his hyung from middleschool, Yunho, waving at him and patting the seat next to him.

When the last student is finally sorted and the food appears, he happily sees that his worries about the amount of food were unnecessary. He happily digs in and catches up with Yunho, who proudly tells him that he is the prefect for their house and that Minho can always come to him if he needs any help. He also befriends some other students from the same year as him. As he chatts with his new found friends, he can't help but to steal a glance at Jongyhun from across the hall. Minho's breath hitches slightly when said boy looks up from his plate and catches Minho staring at him.

Jonghyun gives him another one of his small waves accompanied with a cute laugh and Minho hopes they have a lot of courses together.

 

 

 


	2. Pretty in pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or five times Minho doesn't like pink hair and the one time he does.

 

 

 

1.

There are three things Minho knows for sure – 

1\. He's really good at Quidditch  
2\. He really, _really_ likes Jonghyun, _so much._  
3\. H is current demise is all Jung Yunho's fault.

 

It started directly at the begining of his fifth year, they had just arrived at Hogwarts after the summer hollidays and Minho is really excited to see his friends again.

And even more excited to see Jonghyun again.

 

The great halls is filled with old and new students. He passes by the mass of nervous and awed fresh first year students who have yet to be sorted in their respective houses as he makes his rounds around the other house tables to quickly greet some of his friends while keeping out an eye for a certain Hufflepuff. After high fiving Taemin at the Ravenclaw table and punching Changmin's shoulder at his seat on the Slytherin table, he goes to the Hufflepuffs with a quick beating heart. To his disappointment he only spots Jinki, Junmyeon and some other friends but no Jonghyun. He greets them half heartedly, feeling a bit pathetic. Jinki just looks at him comfortingly, like he knows why Minho is suddenly so down, the elder probably actually does know, since Minho is kind of obvious when it's about Jonghyun.

 

With a frown he makes his way over to the Gryffindor table before the sorting starts and sits down next to Siwon. He snaps out of his misery when a hand is waved right in front of his face. A bit annoyed Minho looks up to see who it is, only for his eyes to almost pop out of his skull.

On the other side of the table sits [Jung Yunho](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/50/ab/6f/50ab6f60adfd0b690396aad556ce75e3--eye-candy-king.jpg), his senior and Quidditch captain, with pink colored hair. To be fair, it's more a metallic-redish-pink colour but still, it's pink. Out of all the colours it had to be pink.

 

"You okay, Minho?", the elder asks while munching on a chocolate frog.

 

"Hyung, your hair, it's pink", Minho stupidly points at the top of the other head, his eyes still wider than usual, but Yunho just beams at him.

 

"It's nice, right? My sister got her hair done in the summer and I really liked the colour, so I wanted to try it too!"

 

Minho tries to smile at him but it mostly ends up as a grimace. In the seat next to him Siwon just chuckles.

 

"It takes a bit getting used to, right? But I actually think it looks rather charming, also the girls seem to love it."

 

Siwon sends a pointed look to where some girls are eyeing Yunho who as if on cue start giggling behinde their hands with red cheeks. Huh.

 

Well, to be honest it actually really isn't bad, Yunho chose a nice tone that enhanced his slightly tanned skin and makes him look less like a jock, makes him even more aprochable than he already is.

Still, he will probably need some time to get used to see his team captain with pink hair.

 

If he only knew back than, that this was just the start.

 

 

2.

It's the second day and classes are about to start in an hour. Minho is currently sitting in the great hall and eating his breakfast,  _and he still hasn't seen Jonghyun yet_ .

His sullen mood quickly vanishes though when he sees a light pink head enter the great hall. Has Yunho changed his hair colour? When the person comes closer, he notes with dread that the pink bob of hair is wearing a Ravenclaw uniform coupled with familiar silver piercings in the ears.

 

_It can't be._

 

He watches in shock as [Taemin](https://pm1.narvii.com/6081/d59194e735a69e903f2eb12b90c03298d67c4f4d_hq.jpg) plops down next to him on the bench and grabs a bread roll, either blissfully unaware or ignoring the wide eyed look Minho is giving him.

 

"Your eyes will fall out if you keep them open like this."

 

Taemin innocently munches on his breakfast, not even sparing his best friend a look.

 

"Taemin – why?", is the only thing the Gryffindor manages to voice out. The Ravenclaw glances at him from the corner of his eyes while going through his hair with his free hand.

 

"I just thought Yunho hyung looks really cool and wanted to try it too, you know? And my hair was already blonde anyway."

 

Now his hair is a light bubblegum shade, a pastel tone that looks nice in the sun light and gleames together with the other's earrings when he moves. So it is no wonder, that some students steal shy gazes at his friend, who is already good looking to beginn with but the pink hair pulls even more attention to him.

That still doesn't mean Minho wants to look at it more, and the younger seems to read his mind.

 

"Relax, it's just a simple spell. It will wear off at some point, probably quicker than if I had dyed it."

 

Minho's shoulders sag in relief, he thinks he can handle two of his friends running around with the obnoxious colour, he just hopes that it will stay at this rate.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot! Jonghyun hyung was looking for you some minutes ago, but I don't know where he is now."

 

On cue Minho just bangs his head onto the table.

 

 

3.

Minho should have known, that it wouldn't just stay at this. The next few days he watches in horror as the halls are filled with more and more pink colored heads.

And what is even worse, is that he _still_ hasn't seen Jonghyun yet.

 

Hope bloomes in his chest when he hears the voices of Junmyeon and Jinki coming from around the corner. He smiles widely, going over to where the voices come from, hoping that a certain Hufflepuff will be with them. But his smile and hope quickly vanish when he doesn't see the smaller boy at their sides. What he does see though are two other pink colored hair styles.

 

"[Jinki](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/e7/6e/81e76e59bb4c2bdecec9bc9842f1d5c6.jpg), [Junmyeon](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/0c/73/f70c73b62cfde7cf755faa146f9033bf.jpg), not you too!", as he wails unhappily, said Huffpuffs quickly turn their heads in surprise to look at him. Their hair is colored a similiar metallic-red-pink like Yunhos and fitts them both perfectly well, it actually makes them look more handsome.

It's horrible.

 

"You don't like it?", Jinki fiddles with a strand of hair conciously and Minho almost feels bad for making the other insecure.

 

"You both look good.", the two beam at him happily but before one of them can say something, Minho lifts his hand to stop them.

 

"But why is everybody spelling or dying their hair pink now!?"

 

Everywhere he goes, he sees at least one pink colored head and he seriously thinks he's going insane, but there are more important matter on his mind.

 

"Have you seen Jonghyun though? I have yet to meet him after the hollidays."

 

Junmyeon looks at him pityingly and the last hope he had goes up in flames.

 

"He was with us a few seconds ago, you just missed him."

 

Minho just burries his head in his hands while Jinki and Junmyeon pat his back comfortingly.

 

 

4.

In the Library, Minho's eyes zero in on Kibum, the Slytherin is looking at a section of books on the shelve, seemingly contemplating which to take.

The first thing he notices is that sadly Jonghyun is not next to the other like he usually is.

The second thing Minho notices is the obnoxiously vivid shade of pink [Kibum](https://pa1.narvii.com/6133/b91035c3c07981a87292bdfd1a458272672e99ba_hq.gif) has colored his hair.

It either has to be freshly dyed or a spell because Minho hasn't seen such a deep and bright color yet and he honestly thinks that his eyes hurt from looking at it.

 

"Jonghyun doesn't happen to be here too, right?", the taller one asks with a light glimmer of hope. He is side eyed by the Slytherin for a few seconds, a knowing but annoyed look in his eyes, but to his disappointment Kibum just shakes his head.

Minho thanks him anyway and turns to leave the library on his search for the tiny Hufflepuff. Before he leaves though he quickly spins around again and calls out to the other.

 

"By the way, you look like a red cotton swab!"

 

Kibum just flips him off, not even bothering to look up from the book he is currently inspecting. On his way out Minho totally ignores the two girls who are gushing about how smoldering Kibum's eyes look through his new hair colour.

This is all Yunho's fault.

 

 

5.

Minho had happily made his way to the Quidditch field, thinking he could finally escape the pink hell and enjoy one of his passions, but oh, how wrong he has been.

 

When he arrives on the field, he has to see to his horror that his whole Quidditch team now has pink hair. The. Whole. Team.

He wasn't really surprised about [Amber](https://pm1.narvii.com/5768/c21e58a1a74733d7546b6b22bfa803f8f95302f4_hq.jpg) since he has already witnessed her bribing Victoria into coloring her hair together with her. But he didn't think the rest would also do it, especially [Chanyeol](https://pm1.narvii.com/6535/e56a38b29260db674e2ef1a4b2705832c9989ac7_hq.jpg). He bets Baekhyun got him into it, the loud, little Gryffindor could get the tall elf to do almost everything. Is Minho the only one here that doesn't like the idea of pink hair?!

 

"YOU!", he points an accusing finger at Yunho, "This is all your fault!"

 

The team captain just looks at him with wide eyes while pointing a finger back at himself like saying _Me?_

 

"Because you have to be popular and good looking everyone is now changing their hair to pink! And it's driving mE CRAZY!!"

 

"You think I'm good looking?", that seems to be the only thing the elder picked out since he smiles happily at him.

 

"NOT MY POINT", Minho shouts. It probably looked funny from the bleachers, the only brown dot on the field screaming at a sea of pink.

[Kai](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/1d/52/ee1d521f9c4e16798b4a371b4a300420.jpg) comes over to him and rub his shoulders soothingly, but he irritatedly notes that his hair is also pink.

 

"Calm down man.", Chanyeol says, "What's really up?"

 

Minho's shoulders sink in exhaustion and he actually feels stupid now for throwing a tantrum.

He looks at the bleachers and sadly sees no Jonghyun happily waving back at him.

 

"Sorry, I just haven't seen Jonghyun since the hollidays, and it's seriously taking it's toll on me."

 

Chanyeol and Kai nod in understandment and pat his back. Amber yells a "Whipped!" from somewhere above them but Minho just flips her off. When a Quaffle lands in his hands, he looks up to see Yunho smiling encouragingly at him. He smiles back at him thankfully and takes his broom, getting his game mode on.

 

All the pink around him still makes his eyes twitch though.

 

* * *

+1.

Minho is making his way to the Gryffindor tower when he sees two other students sitting outside from the corner of his eyes.

One of them has long pink hair and is giggling about something the second person has said. To be honest, Minho is slowly starting to get used to the colour everywhere, but he is still determined that he will never, ever dye or spell his hair pink too.

When the other student next to the girl starts laughing, Minho stops in his steps. He knows that voice, he has been aching to hear that voice for days.

He quickly jumps over the wall and jogs over to the two.

 

They look up as he stops in front of them and Minho honestly thinks that his heart stopped beating for a second.

Sitting there and looking up at him with his warm chocolate eyes is Jonghyun, his favorite person, with [pink hair](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e0/61/c5/e061c5918e4b73a1d425ba5dfb3f3ee9.jpg).

 

"Minho-yah!", he says happily, smile so bright that his [nose crinkles](https://data.whicdn.com/images/275108410/original.jpg).

 

And Minho takes back every bad thing he has ever thought or said about pink hair because Jonghyun looks like a cute little fairy in front of him with his light pink hair and [sparkling eyes](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ClcxMQBVYAQztYK.jpg) and _god,_ Jonghyun is so beautiful and Minho is so in love.

 

They keep smiling dopeyly at each other, lost in the other's presence. They only pop out of their little bubble when [Taeyeon](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f1/KimTae-yeon_at_M%21_Countdown_on_July_23%2C_2015_01.jpg) clears her throat and stands up.

 

"I will go back to the Ravenclaw common room then. See you later Jonghyun, Minho.", she gives them a knowing smile and turns to leave, Jonghyun waves after her. When she is out of sight he pats the empty spot next to him.

 

"Sit with me, please?"

 

And the elder really didn't have to ask because Minho would love to do nothing more than that, except maybe kiss him silly.

 

"I haven't seen you for such a long time," the Hufflepuff sighs and leans his head onto the other's shoulder. Minho's heart skips a beat.

Not able to take his eyes off Jonghyun, Minho watches as a baby blue flower falls from the tree above them and slowly descends to land on Jonghyun soft, pink hair.

 

"I missed you."

 

As Minho's heart swells even more in his chest, he carefully plucks the flower from the elder's hair and brushes a strand of pink hair behind Jonghyun's ear, placing the flower there.

He can't believe how someone can suit a colour so much but honestly, Jonghyun would look wonderful in every colour.

 

"I missed you, too."

 

Jonghyun ducks his head shyly, the colour on his cheeks matching his hair, it's awefully cute.

He moves forward and softly leans against Minho's chest, laying his forehead onto his wide shoulder. Minho wraps an arm around the smaller male and lovingly goes through the soft pink strands with his hand, enjoying how it contrasts with his own tan skin and the flower he placed there.

 

As everything around him seems to become even pinker, he notes that strangely, he doesn't mind at all.

Maybe he should thank Yunho the next time he sees him.

 

 

 


	3. Almighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almighty Key

 

 

Minho meets Kibum in his first year in their shared charms class for the first time. The Slytherin is wearing eyeliner and silver earrings and Minho seriously doesn't understand why someone in their age would do that. Throughout the class he silently notes that Kibum is very smart and quick witted when the other succeeds in yet another spell.

As Minho spares a last glance at the Slytherin at the end of their class, Kibum catches him looking and in turn sends him a smug smirk.

Somehow that irks Minho the wrong way. _Why is he looking at him like he is better than Minho?_

 

It turns out they also have Flying lessons together. As Professor Jung ("Call me coach Rain") explains the basics of broom care and flying, Minho and Kibum stand opposite of each other in a staring contest. It wasn't exactly a contest one of them has started but somehow both of them don't want to look away since it feels like losing to the other.

 

"Okay everyone, stretch out your arm with your palm open above your broom. Now say "Up!" to command it into your hands."

 

Professor Jung stands at the front and watches as some students struggle with their rebelling brooms. Kibum glares at the broom at his feet when it still didn't move after the second time he tried. Did it sense that he has a fear of heights and doesn't really look forward to flying?

 

Minho watches Kibum in amusement, then glances down at his own broom.

 

"Up!", he commands it in a confident tone. To his pleasant surprise the broom rises directly into his outstretched hand on his first try. As he looks up, he catches Kibum glaring at him, Minho just grins back smugly.

 

Since then on he and the Slytherin have a rivalry going on that was almost as bad as Changmin and Yunho's, just less onesided than theirs and not fueld by UST.

 

* * *

 

Even though Minho and Kibum always get into each other's hair in every subject they share, which are a lot, they wouldn't call themselves enemies, they don't have any reason to.

Minho made a rather big amount of friends by the end of his first year, a surprising part of them Slytherins. To his wonder Kibum shares a lot of his friends, including his none Slytherin pals.

So they also meet each other rather often outside of class too, they have never really become good friends, their stubborness forbidding each other from interacting and sympathizing too much.

Still, Minho can see that Kibum can be nice and pretty likeable when he wants to.

 

In his first year he has gained a lot of friends and even a rival, but there is still something that bothers Minho a lot. There is one peroson he desperately want to befriend but has always failed to do so far, a certain Hufflepuff.

 

* * *

 

On his way back to the Gryffindor common room he hears a bit of comotion from another hallway. As he turns around the corner, heat spreads through his body as he spots Jonghyun. He shares only one class with the small Hufflepuff, but somehow whenever he tries to speak to the other all his confidence vanishes and he becomes a stuttering mess. He has already tried many times to befriend him since the sorting but has since always failed to even get a word out before they were interrupted, be it some of their mutual friends or a teacher or something else. It seems like the universe is against Minho.

 

He is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears someone laugh spitefully. To his horror he sees two Slytherin first years cornering Jonghyun, one of them pushes the Hufflepuff. Minho's fists clench as Jonghyun falls, the books he was carrying scattering on the floor.

 

"Pfffh, I think I have never seen a Hufflepuff as small as you. Fits perfectly to your pathetic house!", one of the two boys mocks loudly.

 

 _How dare they?!_ Minho is just about to step forward to stop them and maybe punch them, but he halts in his step. What if he makes a fool of himself because he has become a stuttering mess again? Then he would embarrasse himself in front of Jonghyun and two other Slytherins who would definitely mock him then. Wait, what is he even thinking!? This isn't about him, this is about Jonghyun! He should really help him and -

 

"HEY!"

 

Minho, Jonghyun and the two Slytherins look up in surprise as Kibum storms over to the scene and puts himself in front of Jonghyun who is still sitting on the floor with wide eyes.

 

"What do you think you are doing!? Are you seriously insulting him because he is a Hufflepuff? This isn't 1990 anymore, you are giving Slytherin a bad reputation!"

 

Kibum directs a deadly glare at the other Slytherins who look down in shame.

 

"Now go away before I tell Miss Kwon what you did!", the two scurry away quickly, not wanting to face the mentioned teacher's wrath.

 

Kibum turns around and helps Jonghyun pick up his books.

 

"Thank you so much", Jonghyun smiles warmly up at the Slytherin after he hands him his last book.

Kibum just flips a strand of hair out of his eyes.

 

"Don't mention it. Kim Jonghyun, right? We share Astronomy lessons together. I'm Kim Kibum, but you can call me Key."

 

Minho watches as Jonghyun beams up at Kibum, smile so bright his nose scrunches up cutely.

He knows he should be thankful to the Slytherin but somehow he can't help but to feel like he lost to the other. He really wishes he hadn't hesitatet to help the Hufflepuff.

 

To Minho's dismay Kibum and Jonghyun become close friends and can be seen almost everywhere together. Some even call them 'the Kim Brothers' since they seem like they are stuck together.

 

Minho hates it.

 

So maybe the rivalry between him and Kibum becomes even worse by their second year, but if somebody asks him about it, he will never admit that it's only because he is jealous of the Slytherin.

 

* * *

 

Somehow Minho can't seem to find the book he is looking for. He's currently in the library, searching for a Transfiguration book so he can finish his essay when he sees a Hufflepuff scarf from the corner of his eyes. To his delight it's Jonghyun who is sitting at a table by the windows. At second glance Minho also notices Kibum at the table to his contempt. His attention is taken by Jonghyun again when he sees the other pout at the text he is reading. It should be forbidden for someone to be so cute, Minho's heart really can't take it.

 

He continues to watch the smaller with a love sick look like the creep he is, after some minutes of stalking he remembers why he is in the library in the first place. When he is just about to turn back to his actual task, his eyes pass by Kibum only to see him squinting at Minho. Said Gryffindor quickly hides behinde the bookshelve again, dread filling him.

 

The other didn't catch him looking, did he?

 

Kibum suddenly stands up and tells Jonghyun that he just remembered that he has to be somewhere. The Hufflepuff looks at him confusedly but still bids him goodbye with a small smile.

 

To Minho's horror the Slytherins makes his way over to where he is hiding behinde the bookshelve and stops right next to him, out of Jonghyun's sight.

 

"You're looking for _Transformation Through The Ages_ , right?"

 

Surprised that he knows what Minho is looking for, he blinks a few times.

 

"W-What?"

 

Kibum just rolls his eyes.

 

"Don't you have Transfiguration with Jonghyun?", Minho nods slowly, not quiet following the other. _Why would he even know that?_

 

"Well, Jonghyun is currently writing the essay about the book and if I'm right, you also have to write it."

 

Minho nods again, still confused. Kibum sighs exasperatedly, not quiet believing how slow the taller is being at the moment.

 

"Then what are you waiting for? Go ask him if you two can share the book! Don't think I don't notice the glances you always steal at Jonghyun."

 

A flush quickly works its way up Minho's face. Flabbergasted, he is just about to deny everything Kibum said, when the other suddenly shoves him out from behinde the shelve and right in front of the table Jonghyun is sitting at.

Before Minho can even think about retreating and maybe jinxing Kibum, Jonghyun already looks up at him with wide and warm eyes. The breath is kicked out of Minho and he just stares at the other for some seconds, finally able to look at his face from up close.

In the corner of his mind he thinks he heared Kibum face palming from his hiding spot.

 

"Can I help you, Minho?"

 

"You know my name?", the Gryffindor asks in surprise, heart jumping into his throat. From behinde the shelves a head can be heard hitting against some books.

 

"Of course, we have Tansfiguration together.", Jonghyun's cheeks flush a light pink.

 

And Minho couldn't feel happier. So with new found confidence, he asks what Kibum told him to.

 

"Actually, I was planning on writing the essay we are supposed to do but I can't find another copy of _Transformation Through The Ages._ Can we maybe share the book you have?"

 

Jonghyun ducks his head and nods shyly. Elated, Minho notes that the tips of Jonghyun's ears have turned red as he sits down next to him.

So if the two of them sit a bit closer than they're supposed to, no one calls them out on it and Minho seriously couldn't care less.

 

In his first year Minho has gained a lot of friends frrom every house and even got a rival. But in his second year, he has managed to finally befriend Kim Jonghyun and in conclusion even Kim Kibum.

That still doesn't stop their rivalry though, a bit of healthy Gryffindor-Slytherin competition has never hurt anyone (except Harry Potter and co. maybe).

 

 

 


	4. Dancing Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerful Handy Boy Taemin

 

 

Taemin is one year younger than Minho and a Ravenclaw, but that doesn't stop him from becoming one of his best friends.

When Minho first spotted him during the sorting of the new first years, he honestly just thought that the other looked rather timid and pretty in a girlish sort of way and promptly forgot him again the next day.

During that year they didn't talk or interact at all, since they never really crossed paths.

It was only during Minho's third year that he got closer to the Ravenclaw through Kai.

The two of them are very close friends and his fellow Quidditch teammate brought the other to introduce him to the game.

Turns out that Taemin is a natural talent at the sport as the whole team watches in awe as he catches the Golden Snitch with ease _again_.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were spent with Minho trying to persuade the younger to try out for Ravenclaw's Quidditch team and also getting to know him better. He finds out that the other is also friends with Jinki and Kibum and they both wonder why they haven't met sooner already.

As Minho soon learns, Taemin is just shy at the beginning and needs a bit of time to open up to someone but once he does, he can be a real _little shit_.

 

At least this is what Minho is currently thinking.

 

As far as he knows, his friend has gotten wind of Minho's rather big infatuation with a certain Hufflepuff shortly after he had seen him walk into a door frame just because Jonghyun had waved at him, which had been at least one year ago.

 

So Minho has every reason to be shocked when he gets to hear only now that one of his best friends is very close with his crush.

 

And this is where they are now.

 

Taemin and Minho are sitting in the yard, with the Gryffindor telling the other to finally cut his [long hair](https://i.imgur.com/J1l6g.jpg) short, when he spots Jonghyun at the other side.

 

To his shock the Hufflepuff cheerfully bounds up to them with a cute wave and plops down next to Taemin, warm smile intact.

Minho's big eyes widen even more as the elder starts to pet and brush through the Ravenclaw's long hair happily.

 

"Taeminnie, your hair always looks so nice!"

 

Said boy drops his head onto Jonghyun's shoulder and let's himself be pampered on in content, if he were a cat he would probably be purring by now.

 

Minho sends Taemin a betrayed and jealous look but the other just smiles smugly at him from the corner of his eyes.

 

_That little shit._

 

* * *

 

Shortly after Jonghyun left them with one of his cute waves, Minho corners his friend.

 

"Shoot. Since when are you close with Jonghyun."

 

Being the brat he likes to be, Taemin just starts to inspect his nails.

 

"Chill, Jonghyun hyung once saw me dancing with Kai to Michael Jackson, turns out it was one of his favorite songs and has now declared himself my number one fanboy."

 

He then looks up at the Gryffindor with a teasing smirk.

 

"He likes to pamper me like a younger brother, are you envious?"

 

In turn Minho just scoffs and ignores the other's cackling because damn  _Yes, he is._

 

* * *

 

Taemin joins the Duelling Club in his third year and Minho soon learns that Jonghyun doesn't just like to coddle the younger, but that Taemin was actually serious when he said that the Hufflepuff has become his biggest fanboy.

 

The students are standing around the stage and Minho watches with anticipation as Taemin steps onto it. The younger possesses a certain kind of grace that suddenly makes him look older than he is in situations like these.

 

The Ravenclaw and his opponent bow slowly but elegantly before getting into their duelling stand.

Just like in Quidditch, Taemin moves quick but with purpose, making it almost look like he's dancing.

 

As Taemin fires off spell after spell and doges at the same time, Minho wonders how his talented but dorky friend can suddenly become so serious.

 

With a last elegant turn and a swift flick of his wand, Taemin disarms his opponent and sends him flying to the other end of the stage.

 

There is a mute silence in the room as most students stand still in awe. Before Minho can even lift his hands to clap and whoop for his friend, the silence is broken by the loud cheering of someone else.

When Minho looks over, he sees the blonde head of his infatuation happily jumping up and down in the crowd.

 

"Taemin-ah! You were so cool!!", Jonghyun chirps, his hands clapping wildly. 

 

Taemin rubs his neck bashfully, dorky grin back on his face, while some students look at the small Hufflepuff funnily as he keeps on cheering enthusiasticly. 

 

Minho just watches the spectacle with love sick eyes.

 

Jonghyun's cheering is one of the cutest things he has ever seen, maybe he should also join the Duelling Club.

 

* * *

 

If Minho had been envious of his friend before, then he is not anymore because he has now learned to use Taemin's connection to the Hufflepuff for his own benefit.

 

As he walks across the yard to the Quidditch field, he sees Jonghyun reading under a large oak.

He aproaches the elder, warmth filling his body as he gets closer to the smaller.

 

"Jonghyun, you wanna watch Taemin's Quidditch practice with me?"

 

The Hufflepuff looks up from his book with large eyes and Minho swears that he can see tiny stars sparkle in them.

 

When Jonghyun smiles one of his sweet little smiles up at the Gryffindor, the tiny stars start to [shine](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CknzA9zXAAAtDQv.jpg) even more brightly.

 

"I would love to, Minho-yah."

 

_Minho-yah_

 

He could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

On the bleachers they also meet Jinki and Kibum and together they start to embarrasse the hell out of Taemin in front of his whole team loudly.

The young Ravenclaw just hides his face behinde his hands whenever he flies past them and they start to shout endearments.

 

"Waaaah TaeTae, you are so great!!", Kibum calls in a fake syrup-sweet voice as Jinki hollers loudly next to him.

 

They all laugh together when said Ravenclaw burries his head further into his arms to hide his flushed cheeks, but Minho knows that he is also hiding a grin of his own.

 

"This is so much fun, Minho-yah! Next time I will also come when Gryffindor has training!"

 

Minho's heart beat quickens as Jonghyun's soft chocolate eyes look up to him, smile wide and gumms showing.

 

He could really get used to this.

 

* * *

 

From then on they become Taemin's personal little cheering squad at every one of Ravenclaw's Quidditch matches. Minho and Jonghyun even draw banners for him, their height difference making it looked crooked when they hold it up.

 

It's perfect.

 

Taemin jokingly calls them 'Mum and Dad' when they run down to meet him on the field after a game to congratulate him personally.

Elated Minho notes how Jonghyun's cheeks turn red when he is named the mother to Minho being the father.

 

Minho is even more delighted when he sees Jonghyun hold up a banner with both Taemin's and Minho's name on it during a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

 

* * *

 

It's Halloween and the Frog Choir is performing during the banquet in the great hall. 

Lately the Choir has been called the Dino Choir instead of the Frog Choir under the students, the reason being the two lead singers, Kim Jonghyun and Kim Jongdae, also lovingly called the Dinos.

 

Minho and Taemin watch with rapt attention as Jonghyun steps forward. When he starts to sing the first note of the song, Minho seriously thinks that he can see stars surrounding the elder.

Never has he heard something so lovely and pure.

 

With every new thing that he learns about Jonghyun, he falls a bit deeper in love.

 

Jongdae and Jonghyun belt out various high notes together, making the Gryffindor lose his breath.

Instead of dinosaurs, they should rather be called nymphs.

 

Jonghyun's voice is wonderful, it's somehow round but also sharp and harmonious and deep but also light and  _god, Minho is so in love._

 

The whole hall erupts into loud clapping and cheers once Jonghyun has finished singing the last note. But out of everyone, Minho and Taemin are cheering by far the loudest.

 

The taller looks over to his friend, he has probably never seen Taemin so alive when he is not currently dancing. The Ravenclaw has a besotted and fond look on his face as he clapps and cheers happily for his hyung.

But that's okay because Minho totally understands. There are hearts shooting out of his own eyes after all as he faces back to the front, only to see Jonghyun [waving and smiling](http://file2.instiz.net/data/cached_img/upload/2015021820/010659a135b64d9ee49e9c28d59d140d.jpg) radiantly back at him. His eyes have turned into sparkling crescents and Minho was right, there are definitely stars dancing in the other's eyes.

 

Instead of a nymph, an angel might be more fitting.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very unsatisfied with this chapter, bul wellp


	5. Dobu Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Dobu Leader Onew

 

"Jinki-yah, why don't you go and befriend aunty Kim's son?"

 

His mother smiled sweetly at him and patted his back, gently nudging him into the direction of their garden.

Two days ago a new neighbour moved into the house next to theirs, it turns out that it was one of his mother's childhood friends she had lost contact with. The two women happily catched up and talked about what has happened in their life and what became of their old hometown.

 

Miss Kim was a muggle who knew of wizards and magic through her brother who got a letter from hogwarts shortly after Jinki's mum moved away.

 

Five year old Jinki slowly trodded into the garden connected to their house, looking out for another boy.

He spotted a rather small brunette sitting on the grass watching a butterfly on one of his mother's camellia. Suddenly the boy sneezed, prompting the butterfly to fly away.

 

Jinki aproached the now pouting boy.

 

"Hello! I'm Lee Jinki and I'm five years old and my favorite food is chicken", he greeted the other politely. The brunette turned to him with wide eyes and Jinki had to think of a small puppy when he looked at him.

 

"Hi Jinki! My name is Kim Jonghyun and I will also turn five in two weeks!", the boy – Jonghyun chirped happily at Jinki.

As Jonghyun patted the spot next to him on the grass to motion for Jinki to sit down, the elder couldn't help but imagine the other with a brown, wagging tail.

Sitting down next to his new neighbour with one of his wide smiles, Jinki received a bright smile of his own from Jonghyun.

 

"You really reminde me of a puppy!", Jinki cheerfully said, petting the smaller's head affectionately.

 

Jonghyun just scrunched up his nose in confusion.

 

"I would much rather have one than be one though."

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how maybe Jinki would be able to transform one of his mother's flowers into a dog for Jonghyun once he got older much to the smaller's delight.

 

Their mothers watched them from the living room window, happy that their respective ball of sunshine had found another one to spent time with.

 

* * *

 

Jinki's parents are both muggleborn wizards, so it wasn't too important for them that Jinki also become one. But they were nonetheless rather disappointed when their son still hasn't shown any sign to have magic at the age of nine.

 

With Jinki's clumsiness, everyone expected that at least at one point he would destroy something or save himself with magic, but it never happened.

His mother and father always patted and ruffled his hair consolingly, as to not put any pressure on their son, they will love him no matter what after all. That doesn't stop Jinki from being disappointed in himself though.

He has always watched his parents do some spells or tricks in front of him with awe and has looked forward to do them himself. He has also promised to show Jonghyun various spells once he is older, but how can he do that when he isn't even a wizard?

 

He is throwing a basketball around with Junmyeon while Jonghyun sat on the bench, happily drinking his juice.

Junmyeon moved into their street on Jonghyun's eighth birthday, they had happily invited him in to their small party when they saw him wandering the street with a lost look on his face.

They had instantly clicked once Junymeon told them that his main goal in life is to transfom his plush sheep into a real sheep.

 

Jinki distractedly catches the basketball Junmyeon threw at him, still thinking about his lack of magic. Junmyeon had accidentally turned all the water faucets on in his home during a temper tantrum six months ago and had happily told them of his first sign of magic directly after.

 

Still deep in thought, Jinki doesn't look where he throws the ball to and only sees in the last few seconds in horror as the ball flys straight towards Jonghyun.

The smaller is watching some birds while still drinking his juice, not noticing the basketball that is about to collide with his head.

 

Junmyeon and Jinki call out to him and Jonghyun turns to them, only to see the basketball few inches frrom his face.

 

Jinki runs over, arms stretched out as if to still catch and stop the ball.

 

They all watch in horror as the ball careens straight towards Jonghyun. He closes his eyes, preparing for the impact but he only feels something lightly tip his nose.

He slowly cracks his eyes open to see the basketball hovering in the air right in front of his face, even touching the tip of his nose.

Shocked at the turn of event, they are even more so when the ball suddenly flys back, right into Jinki's still outstretched hands.

 

They all blink a few times in surprise.

 

"D-Did you do that, Junmyeon?", Jinki asks the other with eyes wide as saucers.

 

Junmyeon just shakes his head, prompting Jinki's eyes to widen even more.

Sudden squealing breaks them out of their trance and they look over to see Jonghyun happily running over to them and tackling Jinki to the ground with a hug.

 

"You did it, Jinki! You're a wizard!!", the smaller cheers happily.

 

The newly turned wizard stares at the sky in disbelief but quickly breaks out of it when the weight on top of him gets even heavier. Junmyeon has thrown himself on them and was squealing in joy with Jonghyun, congratulating Jinki.

 

He ignores the pain in his behinde from the fall, only feeling the warmth that is flooding his body in that moment.

 

Later that evening his parents make all his favorite dishes to celebrate and Jinki couldn't be happier.

 

* * *

 

Seven months later he gets his letter for Hogwarts together with Junmyeon, they are both elated and sad at the same time. Elated because they have been looking forward to this since years, sad because they would have to leave Jonghyun behinde.

When the smaller turns up at Jinki's door though with a wide happy smile and an equal letter from Hogwarts, the sad feelings are quickly thrown out the window as they jump around in joy.

They were all surprised when tthe smallest got his letter, not thinking that he would also turn out to be a wizard like his uncle since his sister and mother aren't witches.

 

All three of them are sorted into Hufflepuff to no one's surprise and even roomed together.

Jinki doesn't think he could get any happier than this.

 

* * *

 

One of the few classes he doesn't have with Jonghyun or Junmyeon is potions. In that class he sits next to Minho though, a Gryffindor he befriended together with Junmyeon on the Hogwarts Express when Jonghyun chose to sit with his friends from his old choir club, Jongdae and Taeyeon.

 

Minho gets very passionate when he talks about quidditch or soccer and there is no stopping it once he started, additionally he has a rather funny laugh that always makes Jinki crack up too.

All in all Minho is really likeable and the first new friend he made in Hogwarts, it would be nice if he could also befriend Jonghyun.

 

 

Jinki bids his farewell to Jonghyun at the door to his potions class before sitting down in his seat next to Minho. Before he can even greet him, the Gryffindor has already turned to him with flushed cheeks.

 

"Jinki hyung, you're friends with Kim Jonghyun, right?"

 

Jinki beams, always happy to talk about his childhood friend.

 

"We're best friends! I've known him since I was five years old.", he says proudly and turns to the Gryffindor.

 

"Why the sudden interest though?"

 

Minho quickly ducks his head, cheeks reddening a bit more.

 

"J-Just curious, he seems rather nice."

 

The Hufflepuff smiles brightly and proceeds to tell Minho more about Jonghyun. If there are topics Jinki likes to talk about then Jonghyun is definitely one of them, sometimes he actually feels like a proud older brother (Junmyeon's words, not his).

Minho listens attentively and Jinki is elated at the thought of one of his new friends befriending his best friend.

 

It becomes somewhat of a routine, Minho asking him some questions about Jonghyun, like what his favorite food is or if he preferes cats over dogs, and Jinki answering all of them. He doesn't think much of it at first, just happy to share his stories about Jonghyun.

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun introduces him to Kim Kibum in their winter hollidays, Jinki actually knows him already from his astronomy class but they haven't talked with each other until now.

The Slytherin eyes Jinki up and down with scrutinizing eyes, narrowing them at his crooked tie.

 

Jinki just smiles sheepishly in return and tells Kibum that he really likes his earings, earning him a pleased smile from the other.

 

To his surprise Kibum sits down next to him in their first astronomy class after the hollidays.

 

"Just let me do your tie the next time before it gets even more crooked.", the Slytherin says, not turning his stare away from the front.

 

Jinki quickly looks down at his tie, only to see that his knot has come lose and looks even more crooked now than this morning. He chuckles slightly, trying to right it but Kibum just slaps his hands away before fixing Jinki's tie himself.

 

"And call me Key."

 

Jinki beams at Kibum and tells him that the three of them should do something together sometime.

He doesn't miss the small smile on the Slytherin's lips as he agrees.

 

By their third outing together with Jonghyun, Kibum has already opened up to him and suggested that Jinki chose his pair of earrings for the next day, fully aware that the Hufflepuff has no sense of fashion at all.

It doesn't take long for them from then on to become best friends.

 

* * *

 

Minho hasn't stopped asking his questions about Jonghyun in their fourth year, but Jinki doesn't mind at all and thinks nothing of it. After all Minho also befriended Jonghyun and probably was only curious and too shy to ask him himself.

 

He doesn't really get why Junmyeon and Kibum always crack up or groan when Minho asks another one of his questions in their presence.

When Jinki asked Taemin about it, the younger just patted his back like the Hufflepuff was the youngest of them.

 

"You'll realize it some day, hyung. For now just enjoy being unaware, they're really just cringe worthy."

 

But Jinki wanted to know, what is cringe worthy? Why is everyone so exasperated with Minho and Jonghyun?

 

It isn't until Jonghyun walks by their potions classroom one day, stopping in his steps at the door to wave happily at them before continuing his way down the hallway.

Jinki waves back cheerfully before he hears a hissing sound next to him. He turns to Minho, only to see him absent-mindedly pouring nessel juice into their pot, making it overflow and burn the table top a bit.

The Gryffindor has a vacant look on his face as he keeps looking at the door with flushed cheeks.

Jinki looks over to the door to see if there is anything strange but only sees the now empty spot where Jonghyun stood some seconds ago -

 

 _Oh_.

 

 

Realization clicks in Jinki's brain as he looks at Minho with wide eyes.

This would explain the big interest in Jonghyun and how the normally so composed and serious Gryffindor became an awkward mess around the smaller.

 

Minho has a crush on Jonghyun.

 

They are both shaken out of their thoughts when the overflowing pot suddenly starts burning, lighting the table up at the same time. Their professor just looks at them like he is done with the world.

 

"Damn it Choi, not again!?"

 

* * *

 

Being the good friend that he is, Jinki seizes up every opportunity he can get to praise or talk about Minho in Jonghyun's presence.

The smaller Hufflepuff is a bit confused at first by the sudden change of conversation but agrees readily when Jinki starts talking about how athlethic the Gryffindor is.

Kibum seems to realize what he is doing as he side eyes Jinki with an amused smile while Taemin just burries his head in his hands.

 

Jinki only wants the best for his friends, and Minho is a good and honest person who would never hurt Jonghyun. If he has the chance to make two of his dear friends happy, then Jinki is willing to do anything for them, though he isn't sure if Minho's feelings are returned by his childhood friend.

 

He is deep in thoughts, thinking about any signs that Jonghyun might have shown affection towards the tall Gryffindor, when said Hufflepuff suddenly stands up from his seat at the table.

 

"Huh, where are you going? Didn't your last class end already?", Jinki asks in surprise.

 

Somehow Jonghyun starts fidgeting with his hands, cheeks a light pink.

 

"I'm just going to watch Gryffindor's quidditch practice."

 

He then quickly hurries off, face a bright red as he leaves Jinki and Junmyeon behinde. Junmyeon just sighs in exasperation as Jinki looks after their friend in confusion.

 

Quidditch practice? But Jonghyun is not really fond of the sport and only watches it because of Taemin, but the boy isn't a Gryffindor.

Is anyone of their close friends in Gryffindor's quidditch team except Minh-

 

oh?

 

_Oh._

 

 

A happy smile blooms on Jinki's face as realization hits him once again.

He is happy for his friends, after all he only wishes for their happiness and will always cheer them on. Hopefully they will find together soon so they can all celebrate.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks before Christmas Minho gets a letter from his parents, telling him that they will visit his big brother during the hollidays. The Gryffindor then decides to stay in Hogwarts since he isn't really fond of fifth wheeling when his brother's fiance is also there and no one in his age.

And because they don't want to leave Minho alone, Taemin and Jonghyun decide to spent their hollidays in school too, so naturally Jinki and Kibum also stay.

 

A few days later Minho asks him if the two of them can talk in private so they leave the great hall and sit down in the elder's room.

 

"Hyung, I need your help."

 

Jinki smiles at Minho, urging him to go on.

 

"I want to prepare something special for Jonghyun this Christmas, but I'm not really sure what."

 

Thinking about what Jonghyun might like as a present, Jinki is suddenly brought back to their childhood. An idea pops into his mind as he smiles brightly at Minho.

 

"I might know something."

 

 

So he and Minho secretly contact Jonghyun's sister, Sodam, who is thrilled by their plan and immediatly agrees to help them.They then have a chat whith Hufflepuff's head of house, they're rebuffed at first but when the professor hears Jonghyun mentioned, he gives in and tells them that he will ask the headmistress about it.

To their luck the headmistress agrees to their request since she also has a soft spot for the small Hufflepuff with the soft singing voice.

 

Minho thanks Jinki for all his help with a bone crushing hug and the elder can't help but to laugh.

 

On the day before Christmas they bid their good byes at the train station to their friends and Junmyeon, who has to be dragged away from them by a sighing Yixing.

 

When everyone has left and the train has departed, they start making their way back to Hogwarts. At the station's entrance Minho and Jinki stop though.

 

"Me and Jinki gotta do something real quick, just go without us.", Minho tells them.

 

Jonghyun looks at the two of them with a questioning look and Jinki can already tell that the smaller is going to ask if he can help them, when Kibum and Taemin quickly intervene. The Slytherin could probably already guess what Minho and Jinki were planning and the elder Hufflepuff is really happy that they decided to let Taemin and Kibum in on their plan since Jinki really can't lie.

 

"Jjongie, Taemin has a new coreography that he was planning to show you, so let's hurry back quickly.", Taemin nods at Kibum's words.

 

Minho and Jinki let out relieved sighs when Jonghyun agrees eagerly, already hyped to see the young Ravenclaw dancing, he is such a fanboy.

 

They wait until the other three are out of sight before making their way around the train station to another rail.

Jinki happily greets the woman that was waiting for them at the benches with a hug. Sodam smiles back warmly before turning to Minho, who hands her a crushed flower as a sign of gratitude for her help. She eyes his tall form up and down, taking in his flushed and nervous smile, before also greeting him with a welcoming laugh.

 

"You better treat my brother right, mister!", she jokes lightly, but they can both see the threatening glint in her eyes as Minho nods with an audible gulp.

 

She then bends down to pick up a basket from the bench and hands it to them, Minho takes it gratefully.

 

"Greet my brother from me.", Sodam tells them as they bid their farewells.

 

On their way back to the castle, the two of them take a peek inside the basket and almost squeal at the cuteness they see.

 

* * *

 

Since almost everyone has left Hogwarts for the hollidays and the five of them were left, they decided to just room together in Jinki, Jonghyun and Junmyeon's room since it would be lonely otherwise.

The head teacher just shakes his head at their rooming arangements but doesn't say anything against it.

 

During dinner Jinki can see that Minho almost can't contain his excitement as his knee keeps bouncing up and down beneath the table. The Gryffindor only calmes down when Jonghyun turns to him to shyly feed him some tofu.

Taemin makes gagging motions at the literall hearts that can be seen floating around the pair and Jinki has to bite his lower lip to contain his grin when he sees Kibum sneakily snapping a photo of the two for his Instagram with the caption '#whipped'.

 

After dinner they retreat back to the Hufflepuff common room, but before that Minho had to secretly rush to Coach Rain's chamber, where the teacher had looked after their present for Jonghyun for them. The teacher just gave Minho a thumbs up and whished him good luck which caused the Gryffindor to blush. Does everyone know of his infatuation for a certain Hufflepuff?

 

When Jinki hears Minho knocking on the door to the common room, he quickly motions for Kibum to bring Jonghyun over to the couches, who smiles confusedly at them.

 

"Jonghyun, I need you to close your eyes.", Minho can be heard from the other side of the door.

 

Said Hufflepuff giggles lightly before indulging them and closing his eyes so Jinki can open the door for the tall Gryffindor. As he steps in, he carefully places the transporter down next to the couche and carefully takes out the small bundle that was inside. Taemin, Jinki and Kibum quietly shuffle off to stand next to the couche Jonghyun is sitting on while Minho takes a spot in front of the big christmas tree that is illuminating the common room.

 

"You can open them now, Jjongie."

 

Jonghyun opens his eyes with a wide smile and looks at his friends expectantly, wanting to know what all the fuss is about, when his eyes land on Minho. The Gryffindor slowly steps over to the still sitting Hufflepuff who is eyeing the moving bundle in Minho's arms with wide eyes.

 

"Merry Christmas, Jonghyun.", he carefully places the bundle into Jonghyun's lap.

 

A soft gasp leaving the small Hufflepuff's mouth can be heard by everyone as the blanket moves again and falls down to reveal a small [puppy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxDXbcp_UPc) shaking its head before looking up at Jonghyun curiously.

 

"It was Jinki's idea and I got help from your family and everyone here."

 

Minho whispers softly as Jonghyun clasps his hands over his mouth in shock, a suspicious wet glint in his eyes.

 

"M-Minho, everyone...You-you shouldn't ha-"

 

The Hufflepuff's voice cracks slightly during the end and a small tear finally makes its way down his cheek as Minho kneels down in front of him to take one of his hands in his.

Rubbing his knuckles soothingly while using his other free hand to wipe the tears away from Jonghyun's cheeks, Minho can't help the love sick smile that appears on his face.

 

"Do you like her?"

 

The puppy peers up at Jonghyun, using it's short forelegs to prop herself up against his chest. She sniffs at his face before licking his tears away, probably already besotted with her new owner.

Jonghyun burries his face into the puppy's fur at the action to hide the embarrassing waterfall pouring from his eyes.

 

"I love her.", he whispers softly and then lift his face to smile brightly at Minho with still slightly wet eyes.

 

It might be the light coming from the tree or the wetness from the tears, but Jonghyun's eyes are sparkling so beautifully and Minho knows that he is in _so_ deep. But he doesn't mind, not at all.

 

Kibum also has a dorky smile on his face for once while Taemin keeps snapping photos of the scene with a bright laugh, Jinki notes that he needs to tell Taemin to send him some of them later.

Jonghyun then turns to them and smiles widely.

 

"Everyone, thank you so much!"

 

Minho quickly takes the puppy from Jonghyun's lap so the others can hug and pile on the small Hufflepuff, who laughs happilly under their warm weight.

 

"So, any idea what you're going to name her?", Taemin is the first one to pull away and sit down on the ground next to Minho.

 

They all look expectantly at Jonghyun as he makes a contemplative face, trying to find a fitting name. They are shocked though when Minho suddenly springs up, holding the puppy away from himself. There is a big wet spot now sporting on his once white shirt as everyone looks at him in surprise.

 

The puppy peed on him.

 

"Ugh, byulroo!", he wails in exasperation as Jonghyun takes the puppy back with wide eyes.

 

Taemin is the first one to crack up as he points his finger at Minho while rolling around on the floor laughing uncontrolably. Kibum also lets out one of his loud cackles as he bends over and props himself up on Jinki's shoulder who also can't help but laugh.

Jonghyun hides his smile behinde his hand but it is quickly replaced with a flushed expression when Minho takes of his dirtied shirt.

 

"Now I gotta take a shower again.", the Gryffindor whines.

 

Jonghyun quickly apoligizes for his new puppy, though Minho's misery is long forgotten when the Gryffindor looks at the smaller's warm chocolate eyes. Meanwhile the dog is just licking its snout, not really caring that she ruined Minho's shirt.

 

"You should name her 'byulroo', you know?", he jokingly says while gently grasping Jonghyun's wrists.

 

Kibum throws a pillow at the tall Gryffindor for the stupid remark but Jonghyun actually looks like he is contemplating it.

 

"You know, 'Roo' does sound rather cute."

 

He then turns to the puppy that is wiggling around on the cushions trying to get her owner's attention, and gives her an eskimo kiss.

 

"Would you like that name, Roo?"

 

And who are they to deny Jonghyun a wish?

Taemin takes even more photos of the two, muttering something about two puppies.

 

They play around with the puppy, now lovingly named Roo, while Minho takes a quick shower.

When he returns dressed in a clean shirt, they proceed to open the rest of the presents (unsurpringly Taemin managed to get the most, courtesy of Onew and Jonghyun who just pets the younger's hair affectionately. Minho is totally not jeallous, meanwhile Roo just happily yips around her new toys).

 

After two hours of constant playing Roo has fallen asleep on Jonghyun's lap while he keeps petting her lovingly seated next to Minho. Their heads are huddled close together as they both watch the puppy sleep.

Jonghyun shyly looks up at Minho through his lashes and the taller has to swallow as he reaches out to softly brush a strand of hair away that has fallen into the other's eyes.

 

"Jonghyun..."

 

Jinki, seeing the intimate scene from where he is sitting next to Taemin on the floor, quietly rushes Kibum and Taemin out of the common room to their shared chamber.

 

The last thing he sees is Jonghyun and Minho huddled close together on the couche, now facing each other. Minho has taken Jonghyun's hands into his as he looks directly into the other's eyes with an intense stare.

 

"There is something I've been wanting to tell you since our first year..."

 

Jinki softly closes the door behinde him to give them their privacy, silently cheering his friends on.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Jinki wakes up to some strange scratching noises. As he cracks his eyes open he comes face to face with a still sleeping Kibum next to him.

He groggily sits up but instantly smiles when he sees Minho and Jonghyun cuddling on the smaller's bed, still asleep. Everything must have gone right then yesterday.

A snort leaves his mouth when he spots Taemin sprawled on Junmyeon's bed, he must have hogged the bed for himself, forcing Kibum onto Jinki's.

When he turns to the door, he sees what woke him up. Roo is scratching at the door and whining, probably wanting to be let out for a leak. Huh, she must be rather well trained already, why did she pee on Minho's shirt then?

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Jinki gets up to lead Roo outside to the castle grounds where she can do her business.

After a leak and some running around they return back to the still empty common room.

 

Jinki sits down on a couche with a sigh.When Roo starts falling asleep on the ground again, he carefully picks her up and sets her down on his lap, afraid that someone might step on her.

 

After some minutes that were spent scratching the slumbering puppy's head in content silence, feet shuffling over to them can be heard.

When Jinki looks up he spots Jonghyun sleepily rubbing his eyes while looking for something, probably Roo.

 

Jonghyun gives a small smile when he sees them on the couche and steps over to them, sitting down next to Jinki and laying his head on the elder's shoulder.

 

"I think Junmyeon is gonna flip when he sees Roo.", Jonghyun mumbles in amusement, Jinki just chuckles lightly in response.

 

When the door opens again, Minho tumbles in with glorious bed hair and blinks a few times at them. He then shuffles over to them and lays down on the spot next to Jonghyun, resting his head onto his newly aquired boyfriend's lap, his long legs dangling off the other end of the couche.

 

Head still on Jinki's shoulder, Jonghyun starts playing with a few strands of Minho's hair, who has managed to fall asleep again when Taemin suddenly plops down on the other free spot next to Jinki.

The boy leans his back against Jinki's side as he goes through the photos he took yesterday, there is a funny amount of close-ups of Jonghyun with Roo.

 

Jinki keeps petting the sleeping Roo while he looks over Taemin's shoulder at the moving photos as the door opens once again. Kibum enters, still in his rumpled pjs but somehow he manages to pull of that look flawlessly.

The Slytherin sits down on the floor and leans against Jinki's legs as he reaches out to also pet Roo.

Jonghyun and Kibum start whispering to each other as to not disrupt Minho and Roo who are sleeping peacefully while Taemin shows some of yesterday's photos to them.

 

Jinki leans his head back and closes his eyes in content.

 

This must be what true happiness feels like.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need to appreciate Onew so much!! Also I might be posting another fic soon, it will be Jongho/OT5 and Jonghyun centric
> 
> For those who don't know who Bi Rain is, he is the king who sang Rainism and Love Song


	6. Flaming Charisma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frog Prince Minho

 

In his fourth year Minho is still deeply infatuated and maybe a bit desperate at this point. On his quest to woo Jonghyun he has mostly ignored Kyuhyun's and Changmin's suggestive advices as well as Suho's and Jinki's overly corny ones. Key has mostly just rolled his eyes at him.

So he should have known better than to listen to Taemin, but in his defense it's not his fault that the Ravenclaw likes to be a little shit to him.

Also like mentioned before, Minho has become slightly desperate by now.

 

So he wanders up to the table some of their friends are sitting at, but his eyes are only on the cute Hufflepuff who's currently sharing sweets with Taeyeon.

 

He squares his shoulders in confidence as Jonghyun looks up at him curiously. The words Taemin told him resonate in his head with the promise that this is a fool prove plan.

 

"Hey Jonghyun, do you like video games?"

 

Minho has now also gained the attention of their other friends as they look at him with confusion in their eyes. His eyes spare a quick glance at Taemin who seems rather excited.

Maybe this isn't such a good plan to do in front of his other friends but Taemin told him this is something common in the muggle world and would flatter Jonghyun immensly.

He himself doesn't really understand the line but if it's something muggles would do, then Jonghyun must shurely appreciate the notion.

 

"Because you can calibrate my controller."

 

Jonghyun's eyes widen in shock as he looks at Minho with a beet red face. Jinki spits out his milk as Taemin finally cracks down and rolls around the floor laughing histerically.

Taeyeon just shares a confused look with Kibum who in turn whispers something in her ear, leading her to cover her mouth in shock? Surprise?.

Yoona looks at him disapprovingly but seems to take pity on him at his confused face.

She stands up to slowly explain to him what the pick up line truly meant. As realization sinks in he can also feel his face draining of any colour before also flushing beet red.

 

He shares a wide eyed look with Yoona before glancing at Jonghyun who is now looking intently at his shoes, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and face still flushed red.

Minho would take in the cute sight longer if he weren't so horrified himself. So instead he turns to a certain little shit before charging across the table at him.

 

"LEE TAEMIN!!!!!!!"

 

He and Jonghyun avoid eye contact for a week after that incident, too embarrassed to look the other in the eyes.

 

* * *

 

Minho isn't exactly the smallest person at their school. He's long legged and athletic and he hates wasting time, so he always takes rather big steps and walks relativly fast. The fact that he mostly hangs out with Changmin who is equally tall and long legged, or Taemin who just has unnecessarily long legs doesn't exactly help the fact.  
Once Taemin had gifted him a button with some blue hedgehog (Dog? Fox??) on it and just whispered “Gotta go fast” as explanation.

It has always been of positive effect for him until now though, like when he and Chanyeol had accidently set a table in the great hall on fire and had managed to extinguish it and flee before Mrs. Kwon could get to them. Or in quidditch where Yunho always praises his quick in-game decisions and actions.

So he doesn’t really put any thought on it, at least until he gets closer to Jonghyun.

 

It’s his  fifth year and he and Jonghyun have officially started going out since christmas and Minho couldn’t be more elated, his steps have a spring in them where ever he goes, a smile never missing on his face.  
They spend their breaks shyly smiling at each other, or how Kibum likes to call it “being disgustingly sweet” together. There is one hurdle though he is still kicking himself over – they haven’t really held hands yet.  
Sure they have interlaced their hands over the table top or shyly grazed their fingers when they were sitting close to each other but Minho hasn’t really sucked up his courage yet to take Jonghyun’s hand in his when they’re taking a walk or just going to the classroom together.

 

He’s in an internal dilemma again when Jonghyun and him are making their way to the great hall together again. The smaller is walking next to him and happily listening to Minho talk about the recent news in quidditch, their fingers brushing oh so often and always making the taller stutter in his talk whenever it happens.

He could kick himself for hesitating over this, they’ve been together for two months now and have held hands or interlaced pinkies various times already when cuddling, why should he worry?

So with a deep breath of courage Minho reaches out his hand on Jonghyun’s side to grasp the smaller’s hand softly into his – only to graps nothing but air.

 

Minho whirls around in confusion when he doesn’t see the hufflepuff next to him like he was just a few seconds ago. Then he spots him behinde a row of third years blocking the way, trying to make his way past them and catch up to Minho again. The gryffindor waits, feeling sheepish for not having noticed earlier that Jonghyun has started to lag behind. When the smaller finally reaches him again he gives Minho a small embarrassed smile that immediately makes his heart burst with warmth before they resume their way to the great hall again.

But now that Minho has become attentive, he can’t help but notice how Jonghyun’s steps next to him speed up once in a while when the shorter has started to lag behind again because of his shorter legs and has to catch up to Minho in a small jog. He watches the elder run up to him, trying to bite down his smile at how cute he is but also feeling guilty for having rushed him.

 

So Minho deliberately slows down his large steps and adapts to the other’s speed as he takes Jonghyun’s hand in his, his hand warming up just like his heart when the smaller smiles brightly up at him.

 

When they finally arrive in the great hall with happy smiles, hands still holding on to each other, and Taemin asks them what took them so long - Minho can’t help but to answer that taking some time isn’t so bad once in a while.

 

* * *

 

There is another thing Minho is known for – his burning passion and his hate for losing. His competitive nature is often proven during quidditch matches, practice, exams, small bets and well, pretty much almost everything. He celebrates his wins happily and curses his losses just as badly.

Kibum hates it and Kyuhyun likes to make fun of it, especially the one time he got Changmin so angry after winning a quidditch match that the elder had to evacuate to his room. Minho had of course felt bad for it afterwards, he just can’t help his competitive streak sometimes.

 

So he isn’t really surpised that evening when his suggetion to play some competitive card game is met with a round of loud groans. Jinki and Junmyeon give him pained smiles while Kibum just straight out rolls his eyes at him. Jonghyun though – Minho couldn’t be happier to have such a supportive boyfriend – just looks at the others in confusion when his agreement is met with even more groans. But since they don’t really have anything better to do at the moment they still end up playing cards, sitting on the ground in a circle in the Gryffindor common room.

After a lot of confused whining from Taemin, death glares from Kibum and loud cheers from Jinki, only Jonghyun and him are left in the end match.

Suspicious whispers are heard between Taemin and Jongin as Jinki eyes Minho and Jonghyun worriedly. The air is tense as Minho lays his card down on the ground, a smile of triumph already on his lips when Jonghyun suddenly puts down his last card, easily overthrowing Minho’s last card and winning the game. The hufflepuff laughs in joy at his win, not noticing the others’ stiff shoulders as they eye Minho in worry, expecting one of his childish outburst at losing.

They’re all shocked though when the only thing they see is the taller smiling dopeyly at the smaller, hearts shooting out of his eyes as Jonghyun grins happily at him. He leans forward to cross the small distance between, congratulating the hufflepuff on his win before kissing the smile he loves so much, both grinning happily into the kiss.

The others groan and complain about their PDA in the background, not believing how horribly whipped the gryffindor is but he honestly couldn’t care less.

 

Minho might hate losing, but he doesn’t mind so much as long as Jonghyun is the one winning.

 

* * *

 

It all happens in his sixth year on a Wednesday during charms lessons and honestly, it’s all Chanyeol’s fault. They were partnered up to try and charm a chalkboard into erasing it’s content on its own once written full, and it just so happened that during Chanyeol’s turn he just had to sneeze in the middle of it and end up hitting Minho with the spell instead of the damn chalkboard, his last thought being that he should walk Roo later to take some burden of Jonghyun’s shoulders before he falls off his stool.

 

“Oh my god! Minho, are you okay!? I’m so sorry!!” Chanyeol immediately crouches down on the ground next to the other gryffindor as he blearily opens his eyes after having hit the ground and rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

Kibum and a few more students have gathered around them to see what happened and Mrs. Kwon is making her way towards them as he looks around in confusion before setting his gaze on Chanyeol.

 

“Where am I? And who’s Minho?”

 

Needless to say, Mrs. Kwon immediately sends them to Madam Pomfrey to check what kind of memory loss Minho is suffering from the spell.

 

Chanyeol is biting his nails in worry the whole time they wait for Madam Pomfrey to finish her examination on the bump at the back of Minho’s head before giving him an ice pack to hold against it.

 

“Mr. Choi, do you remember your name and where we currently are?”

 

In turn Minho just stares at her for a few seconds looking confused. “I-No… I don’t think so?”

She nods with a firm gaze and Chanyeol starts biting his nails even more vigorously in worry, “Oh god, what have I done?”, he whispers in horror as Kibum pats his shoulder consolingly.

 

“Okay, do you know what day or year it is?” She asks him in a calm voice as he looks at her with even more confusion in his eyes and shakes his head.

 

“Well then, do you recognize these boys here?” She gestures towards the bedside where Kibum and Chanyeol stand, the taller looking on the verge of fainting.

Minho bites his bottom lip in thought and he’s just about to shake his head again when his eyes suddenly widen and he jumps from the bed he was sitting on much to everyone’s shock.

 

“I need to walk Roo or Jonghyun will worry too much!”

 

Chanyeol let’s out a laugh in reliefe and hugs the other gryffindor tightly, stopping him from running out of the room. “Oh god, I thought I had erased your memory, Minho!”

 

Minho is stiff in his embrace though as he pats the other’s back awkwardly. “Are you calling me Minho?” And the smile falls off Chanyeol’s face as quickly as it appeared.

Kibum squints at him though with a calculating gaze. “You know who Jonghyun is though?”

Minho just looks at the other with an expression that clearly says “Duh”.

 

“Of course I do, how could I forget my boyfriend? Speaking of, I really need to walk Roo now, he’s been really stressed because of the transfiguration essay lately, so if you’ll excuse me.”

 

Chanyeol, Kibum and even Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Kwon look at him in disbelieve just as the doors to the hospital wing swing open and a small frazled looking hufflepuff with white hair enters and runs up to them.

 

“Jonghyun!” The tall gryffindor calls out as he spots him before he catches the smaller in his arms and swings him around happily.

“Minho, you had me so worried when I heard that you’re in the hospital wing because of an accident!”

 

“Minho? Is that my name? Well, I don’t mind if that’s what you’d like to call me.”

 

Jonghyun immediately lifts his head up from where he had it burried in the taller’s shoulder and turns wide confused eyes to the others in the room watching them. Kibum just looks back at him in pure exasperation and disbeliefe at how whipped Minho is that even after a memory spell he still remembers some trivia about Jonghyun. Who is he kidding? He’s not even surprised anymore at this point.

Chanyeol though looks back and forth between them looking on the verge of tears while letting out sounds of utter confusion.

Mrs. Kwon squints at the whole scene.

 

Still held up in Minho’s arms Jonghyun suddenly becomes aware of their current position and the others’ stares as he turns back to his boyfriend only to let out a loud squeak when the taller kisses him, ignoring his protest about how “Mrs. Kwon is watching!”

 

Minho suddenly leans back from the kiss with wide eyes though like he was struck by lightning - only to smile at him with a wide smile shortly after, laughing in disbeliefe.

 

“I can’t believe I lost my memory there for a moment.”

 

Kibum throws his hands up in exasperation and turns to leave. What kind of annoying real-life fairy-tale was that supposed to be, please?

Chanyeol loudly launches himself at the couple in a tight group hug, exclaiming happily that he didn’t erase Minho’s memories after all.

 

Mrs. Kwon watches the scene in disbelieve, wondering if they had been like that in her youth as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that after so long I produced this gross chapter, srsly this is almost too much fluff. How whipped can I even make Minho?? I'm also sorry for those who are waiting for the seulrene chapter still, I've just been inspired to write Jongho and I just love them so much. Also for thos who don't know yet, Mrs. Kwon is BoA, go watch her comeback Woman, it's a female power song and a bop #queen.

**Author's Note:**

> visit my tumblr <3 http://k-dayun.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art


End file.
